Cat R. Waul
Cat R. Waul is the main antagonist in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Cat R. Waul's devious scheme seemed a long way to go just to feast upon a large number of mice. Waul is a businesscat, above such primitive and gruesome methods of collecting his food as chasing the mice down and eating them; 'an unnecessary expenditure of calories'. Instead, his plan was to travel to New York from Green River, and convince the impoverished mice there to move west, insisting that out west cats and mice were friends. And he forced his gang to keep up the act by being nice to the mice, much to their dismay. Fievel makes an enemy out of Waul when he overhears Waul's plan, and narrowly escapes being eaten when Waul opts instead to order Chula to give him 'the flying ahhh'. In a Deleted Scene, he Checks Miss Kitty's Teeth. Later, when Fievel attacks Waul with a fork, he narrowly escapes being eaten again when Waul overhears the enchanting singing voice of Tanya Mousekewitz. Completely entranced, he picks the unaware young singer up and brings her to Miss Kitty, ordering her to get Tanya ready to perform in his saloon, insisting that Tanya is his 'diva'. When he is finally ready to unveil his evil plan at the official opening of his saloon, Tanya is placed safely up above with Miss Kitty while the rest of the mice are on what is secretly a giant mouse trap, to be activated when he cuts the red ribbon in front of his saloon. It is then that Tiger, Wylie Burp and Fievel storm in to save the day, engaging them in a slingshot showdown that results in Waul being flung into a mail bag and picked up by a train, forced to endure the cuddles of his busty owner. In essence, Waul is a well pampered and cultured house cat, with a mind for complex and evil schemes. It could be that his owner makes frequent trips to and from Green River and New York. His schemes tend to be somewhat more crude in Fievel's American Tails, where he often actually does resort to simply chasing the mice down and trying to eat them, and he is treated more like a generic villain in the series. Personality Cat R. Waul is a businessman above such primitive and gruesome methods of collecting his food as chasing mice down and eating them. Trivia *He is the only antagonist to hear Tanya's singing. *His actor John Cleese, later voiced Jean Bob in "The Swan Princess"! Similarities to other villains *Cat R. Waul shares similarities with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast, Turbo/King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph, and Lord Victor Quartermaine from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit as they believe themselves to be heroes, and intend to kill their "ugly", "monstrous", "abusive", "cruel", "hateful", and "nasty" foes (the Beast, Wreck-It Ralph, the Were-Rabbit, Mama and Papa Mousekewitz). Although the other villains failed, Cat R. Waul succeeded killing Fievel's innocent parental figures whom he considered cruel, hateful, and abusive parents (Mama and Papa Mousekewitz). *Cat R. Waul shares similarities with Scar from The Lion King. Both succeeded in killing the hero's innocent parental figure(s) (Mufasa for Scar, Mama and Papa Mousekewitz for Cat R. Waul) and also force away the protagonist from their home (Scar tells Simba to "run away and never return" and Cat R. Waul make Fievel, Tanya and Yasha orphans and causes them to return to New York City, so Mrs. Brisby adopts them). *Car R. Waul shares a similarities to Snidley Whiplash, one of the most classic villains in Dudley Do Right, He has a humorus taste of old fasion western music (either than the Conducter mouse, whom escapes him), He is also a tragedy villain when his human owner dresses him like an infant. Category:An American Tail characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cats Category:Males Category:English characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Murderers Category:Villain Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Living characters